


The Perils Of Youth

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Immortality Comes At a Price and We Pay For It With Crime [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Caring, Developing Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Pre-Slash, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin both said the first century was the hardest in terms of reviving. Jack backed this up, saying that there was first the fear, then the disbelief, then the panic when it happened again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils Of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah.........  
> i kind of said to myself that the ships would be minimal... but lo and behold this happened. 
> 
> I wish I was sorry....
> 
> ~~I have exams in 2 weeks what am I doing~~

Ryan and Gavin both said the first century was the hardest in terms of reviving. Jack backed this up, saying that there was first the fear, then the disbelief, then the panic when it happened again. 

Geoff would laugh at this point and agree, saying it was 'scary as dicks' when he got shot by the Confederates. (He still cringes when he sees a Confederate flag). 

Michael laughed along with Lindsay, both of them claiming they were past that. 

Ray always stayed a bit too quiet during these conversations. Ryan always noticed. 

The night air was cool and Ray was sat on the balcony, his DS in hand. They had just finished a successful heist and all of them were alive again. Michael had gotten a bullet in the brain earlier and Gavin and Lindsay had mowed down a dozen police each in revenge. 

Geoff was downed for a while, but he got up quickly and chucked a few grenades as cover fire. 

Ray got a bullet through the lung. He'd drowned in his own blood and by the time he woke up - gasping and covered in a cold sweat - he was no longer lying on the street. He's strapped into the passenger seat of a car that's flying down a motorway and Ryan's behind the wheel, shooting blindly as he avoids the other traffic on the road. 

Ryan glanced over at him and gave him a solemn nod. Ray picked up his bubblegum pink rifle (if Ray liked it, the rest of the crew wasn't exactly going to have a tantrum over it) and twisted in his seat, aiming out his window. Ryan's hand gripping Ray's shoulder and he slowly pushed him back into the passenger seat. 

"Save your strength." Was all Ryan said, still tearing down the concrete. 

They lost the cops just over half way to the safe house and saw a car outside already. 

Lindsay had hotwired a car while Gavin shoved Michael into the back seat, she'll later tell them, and the three of them hauled arse to the safe house. 

It took almost an hour for Jack and Geoff to arrive and they split the profits seven ways. 

Gavin and Michael were immediately dragged out the house by Lindsay, only saying something vague about a bar. Jack hung around with Geoff, drinking expensive whiskey and watching old reruns of game shows. Ryan cleaned his weapons. 

Ray locked himself in his room. 

He only left when Jack made him eat something with them, even though that something was shitty take out food. 

Ryan didn't eat. He sat with them, mask off but face paint on, making conversation and joking as he always did, but he didn't eat anything. Ray noticed. 

Geoff ate as much as he drank until he had to leave to collapse on his bed, only to wake up sober in the morning. Jack only sighed, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge and disappearing in the direction of the bedrooms. 

Ray left as well, felling Ryan's eyes on him. The food on his plate had barely been touched. 

 

Long past night fall, Ray heard Gavin's squawks as he stumbled around, being shushed furiously by Michael. He also heard Lindsay giggling in the background and smiled. 

Sounded like they had a good night. 

He waited for the sound if a door shutting and stepped out of his room. 

The temperature in the safe houses was always too high for Ray's taste and by that time his room was stifling. So he waited until the house was silent, grabbed his DS and padded out of his room onto the balcony. 

The night air was quiet and Ray kept the volume of his DS turned right down. He stayed like that, curled up in a sun lounger Geoff always had at any of the safe houses. 

There was never any expense spared when Geoff had a say in anything. There was always expensive weapons, luxurious safe houses (the balcony circled the entire safe house for fuck's sake!). 

Geoff usually led the heists and they never left until they had _something_ to show for it. It probably wouldn't have been that way if they weren't immortal with unlimited respawns. 

Ray hears a door further down open and sees Ryan step onto the balcony. There was a moment when they just looked at each other, before Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Ray realised what it was once he saw the cigarette hanging in Ryan's mouth. 

Ryan tipped the box towards him with a silent offer, but Ray just shook his head. The small flame of the lighter illuminated Ryan's face and Ray realised he still had the face paint on, but the lines were less defined. 

They stayed in silence for a long while, Ryan gently smoking and blowing smoke rings over the balcony railing, and Ray mindlessly playing on his DS. 

It felt peaceful. And that was weird considering it was barely a day ago that they were in the middle of the chaos of a heist. 

"Hey Ryan?" Ray finally spoke up after maybe an hour of silent companionship. 

"Mm?" 

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Ray asked, looking up from his DS. 

"What? Death?" Ryan asked, holding his cigarette between his fingers. He gently flicked the ask off the end and looked out over the city. "Nah. It's just easier to handle." 

Ray went quiet again. Ryan looked over at him and finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the railing and flicking the butt of it over the edge.

"You're still young, Ray. It took a couple hundred years for me to get used to it." Ryan said softly. It was times like this that Ray remembered Ryan was actually _not_ a murderous psycho the majority of the time. Like now. When Ryan was looking at him with bright eyes and a certain kindness in his voice that spoke volumes, Ray remembered. 

"Thanks Grandpa, that's really helpful." Ray teased. Ryan laughed and Ray felt it echo around them. 

"Don't talk back to your elders." Ryan mock-chided, smiling as he said it. Ray laughed too, feeling the weight on his chest lessen slightly. 

He wondered what he would be like in a few centuries if life stayed like this. He wondered what Ryan was like when he was barely 100 years old. 

Ray was suddenly thankful all of the others were older than him; he didn't think he'd have wanted to have gone through this part of immortality alone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the next one is going to be Geoff and/or Jack centric. maybe dig into their backgrounds a bit, or look at current relationships they have with the crew (maybe some non-AHers will turn up?)
> 
> but these _may_ have to be put on hold if I ever start to take my exams seriously.... 
> 
> also, I'm not cutting Ray out of this series at any point. just an fyi.


End file.
